


Overwhelmed

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jedi Knight Alliance Commander, Kissing, Light Petting, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: Lord Scourge has returned, and his Jedi is more than glad to see him. But this is all new, and he needs to go slowly.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderlurker/gifts).



> Beta'ed by the very helpful Karios; any remaining mistakes are mine.

_It may take time for me to process what I’m feeling,_ Scourge had said, and she’d been determined to give him that time. They’d shared a kiss; that was more than she’d ever thought she’d get back when they were reluctant allies working to take down the Sith Emperor.

She was using that time to process her own feelings. She’d admitted to herself long ago that she loved the strange, honorable Sith that stood by her side. Admitted it, and let it go into the Force, and never reexamined it. With him gone, there had been no need, and with the fight against Zakuul, there’d been no time, either.

She had new knowledge now, new training from Grandmaster Satele and Darth Marr, years of working with both Jedi and Sith. As she knelt and sank into meditation, her instincts told her there was nothing intrinsically wrong with this love she felt. Nor, she discovered, was the Force telling her anything different. It was serene and untroubled as it curled around and through her, and she took some time to bask in it, feeling the connections between herself and her Alliance, between each person here and the planet itself.

She realized as she slowly began returning her attention to her body that someone was in the room with her. She smiled as she opened her eyes. “Have you been watching me meditate?”

Scourge sat in front of her, mirroring her pose until he reached out one hand to touch her hair. “Do you mind?”

She shook her head and reached up to close her hand over his. “No. It can’t have been very interesting, though.”

“Not at all,” he assured her. “I find you endlessly fascinating. You’ve always piqued my interest, but I never realized how personal it was until recently.”

“What is that like?” she asked. “To suddenly be feeling so much?”

“Overwhelming, as I’m sure you can imagine,” he answered. “Fortunately, I’ve had Kira with me.” His voice turned dry. “I’ve never been so thankful for the Jedi teachings. Not that I agree with them in general,” he added with a hint of disapproval, “but learning to release some of my feelings into the Force was necessary in order not to collapse from their weight.”

“I’m glad you had her with you,” she admitted, “but I wish it had been me. I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you.” He squeezed her hand gently. “But we each had our parts to play, to see that Tenebrae never returns.”

She nodded. “It was necessary. But now he’s gone, and we can just be ourselves. At least until that ship comes in range. And after we take care of it, too.”

“I have no intentions of leaving you again,” he vowed. “If it is at all within my power, I never will. And you know I keep my promises.”

“I know,” she agreed. She lifted his hand to kiss it. “I look forward to having you with me always. We will take things as slowly as you need to, but I will always be here.”

“Perhaps we could do something more,” he said, his fingers caressing her cheek. “May I kiss you again?”

She smiled and opened her mouth to say yes, then thought again. “May I try something else? Let me know if it’s too much.”

Scourge didn’t hesitate. “I can think of nothing I would deny you.”

It was impossible not to be touched by that, and instead of releasing it to the Force, she kept the feeling close and cherished it. Cherished him. Then she pushed the half step closer to him and slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Scourge stiffened for a moment, but she sensed only surprise from him before he set his hands on her hips and his face relaxed into something that was almost a smile.

“Kiss me now,” she urged, leaning forward.

He was warm and felt wonderful, his kiss slow and unpracticed as he learned what she liked. When they parted for breath, the look on his face was equal parts enraptured and awed. “You taste like blood and power.”

She couldn’t help it; she laughed, only belatedly stifling it. “I’m so sorry. That was…”

Scourge sighed. “Forgive me; I haven’t tasted much in centuries. And I’m uncertain comparing you to ration bars would be flattering.” He sounded flustered, and she doubted it was from the discussion.

She smiled. “Don’t worry. From you, that was very romantic.” She leaned in for another quick kiss. “Too much?”

He closed his eyes. “I want to experience everything with you. But I’m still learning to process it all.”

She ran one hand down the tendril on one cheek, and he shuddered. “Touch me, then. Go at your own pace.” She rested her hands on his shoulders. “I’ll stay still.”

“You would do that for me?” he asked.

“Of course,” she assured him. She reached for his hand and placed it on her face, then returned hers to his shoulder and sat back as she had been. “Go on.”

His eyes met hers, and it was her turn to shiver as his thumb caressed her cheek before his hand slid back into her hair. He combed through the strands at the base of her skull, then followed them down her neck. He smoothed over her shoulder, glanced up at her for permission, and then trailed his fingers over the rise of one breast beneath her shift. Her breath caught, and he pressed more firmly, finding her nipple and rubbing over it until it came to a peak.

“You are a marvel.” His voice was low, still sounding awed.

She forced herself to leave her hands where they were, not to cradle his head or prompt him to more than he could do right now. “So are you. You’ve done so much — for me, for the galaxy — and never asked for anything.”

“I don’t need anything the galaxy could give me,” he scoffed, his voice a little shaky.

“But I want to give you everything," she insisted softly.

He looked back up at her and leaned in for another kiss, this one bolder, more sure. “I want to give you everything, too. Is that what people mean by love?”

She smiled. “Why don’t we find out together?”


End file.
